gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
POTCO Baseball Game - PAD vs TTH
Hey Everyone Im Wackachow00 And welcome to the ballgame Today Padres is taking on Tormenta in game 1 of 3 Anyway Pitching for Tormenta now throwing OVER 105, The 5-2 Angel Tackcrash 1st Inning Firts batter of the Inning is Angel Dreadkidd the right fielder.. So far this season 2 homers and 12 hits. This ball is fouled out of play. Tormenta Helpers now taking out the crabs along the Lv28 3rd basemen, as this pitch goes out to LeftField but William O'Wallace will get it 1 Out. Angel so far this year has given up 14 hits, 1 homerun and 56 strikeouts. Here comes the batter Esmeralda Chainskull, whos shown more power than speed with 7 home runs and 20 hits This pitch is on the ground to the Shortstop as she throws to first base 2 outs now. So Far out of the 20 games played this season Tormenta is 9-11... Padres is 12-8 Here comes the powerful Basil tackcrash, Having 26 Home runs on 34 hits. As this pitch is out of the zone Ball 1 Basil Playing in all game this year by Padres.. As This pitch is inside 2 balls no strikes. Angel vs Basil, Basil has 11 hits off 19 at bats with 4 home runs. As This pitch is in the zone 2 balls 1 strike Angel's windup the throw AND I HIGH FLY BALL HIT DEEP INTO THE STANDS THIS BALL IS..... GONE home run Basil Tackcrash this one is #27. He Got a Seige charge by Angel and Sent it to the Fans in Left Field. With 2 outs here comes Gertrude... Gertrude this season struggling 0 home runs and just 3 hits. This ball if blasted at but missed. gertrude only playing 9/20 games so far. 50 games this season played in the League. as this pitch is in there 0-2. and swung on and missed so were going to the bottom of the first 1-0 tonights Pitcher... Ben chainbones, Chainbones was unable to pitch in 2 games, and has a record of 2-2 The First batter tonight is Angel Tackcrash. Angel having 11 home runs and 22 hits. As This ball is high to left but the Left fielder Firefury is there to get it, 1 out. This brings up catcher Zuko who hasn't had a hit in 67 games played. As this is CAUGHT by Ben on a big catch in front of him! 2 outs... here comes william O'wallace.. Wallace has 20 home runs on 35 hits, just 1 above Basil. As this pitch is outside of the plate one ball 0 strikes. Ben This year had not been sharp to start being 0-2 to start off this season as this ball is hammered to center but Stormfury will glide over to get it 3 out 2nd Inning Welcome back! Top of the 2nd as Samantha Stormfury Stands in. Samantha's first game in Padres, being traded from Tortuga, so far shes had 3 home runs on 5 hits. As she grounds this to the catch Sam and he throws on to First, one out Here comes the 6th batter - Fury Jumper who leads in stolen bases with 18 so far, and 1 home run as this ball is in the air to the 1st base man, and an easy out 2nd out in the second, and this game hasn't had any strikeouts Now batting 7th is Ben Chainbones. Ben has 0 home runs on 5 hits. As he watches a blur go by at a near 103 on the radar gun!. as its 0-1.. Angel fires and strike too!. Ben last year finished with 1 home run and 6 hits. And this pitch is STRIKE 3!, inning over, 1st strikeout of the day for Angel! Here comes the 4th batter Jason Firehound whos as 2nd.. Jason has 14 home runs on 15 hits. All of them coming in the last 16 games. as this ball is high right to the 3rd base men, he gets it, 1 out. This brings up the Shortstop Fury Lady, so far just 2 hits for her this year being traded from Outcsast. As she sends a HUGE hit to center field this one is off the wall, and its a Double with 1 out Now batting is DH, Lawrence Tackfury, as Lawrence 8 home runs on just 12 hits. As this pitch is hit to short stop he TAGS FURY LADY on to first Double Play!, inning over! 3rd Inning Welcome back 8th batter here is Seth who has 18 home runs and 27 hits. Who pops it up and Angel will get it 1 out. This will bring up the 9th spot, Rachel Chainskull As angel has never faced Rachel in playing the Padres Volcanoes 6 times in 2 seasons. As there are 2 balls and no strikes to Rachel. This one is inside as that almost hit her... 3 balls no strikes. Angel throwing that at 101, as the 7th pitch over 100 now. As this misses for ball 4, so Angel Dreadkidd steps in with one out. And this one is lined in for a BASE HIT, this will be a single as Rachel gets to Second base. and here comes Esmeralda Chainskull as she drops down a bunt this one is unable to be picked up as the bases are loaded with basil coming up! Bases are loaded, basil coming up.. the first pitch is HIGH AND THIS ONE IS OVER 500 FEET SEE YA! Heres the pitch to Gertrude and its lined to the second baseman, too outs. Heres the batter Samantha Stormfury, got out her first time up, as angel robs a base hit away from her, nice catch! Welcome back bottom third as Basi Tackcrash hits a grand slam to make it a 5-0 game As this first batter hits it right to ben as he flips it on to first one down here in the third. Here comes the top of the order angel tackcrash and heres the first pitch as this is hit on the ground to third base, a high throw but able to get it!. Too down as Zuko comes in, no hits since joining POTCO Baseball, as this ball is looked at and strike one. Ben throwing that at 96 mph. And this pitch is blasted at and fouled out of play 0-2. Heres the payoff pitch and this is swung on and missed 3 out! -Toon in on POTCO Radio for more on this game! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Sports Category:POTCO